


Love

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Harry goes out of his way to make his and Draco's first Valentine's Day memorable. Draco cannot contain his grin.Many thanks to GeekMom13 and naarna for their awesome beta skills and being my rah rah team. GOOOOO girlsI do not own the characters. They are solely JK Rowlings, I only play with them for a little while, and I promise to return them only slightly used ;)





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrystalizedDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/gifts).



> [](http://s1291.photobucket.com/user/Debbie_Donohue/media/Love_zps5alz6jnr.jpg.html)   
> 

Astoria poked her head around Harry’s office door and grinned.

“All set?” he asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Did you doubt me?” she asked in a tone which said he’d be crazy to.

“Never, and you cleared his calendar for the afternoon?” Harry queried and the look she gave him signified she doubted his intelligence.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Harry, Draco isn’t one for public displays of affection.”

Harry just shrugged, not bothered at all. They’d been dating for eleven months and Harry wanted to do something memorable for their first Valentine’s Day. Draco always scoffed at the Muggle day of love, but Harry had seen the look on his face whenever there was a delivery at work. While they had never hidden their relationship, as it was common enough knowledge in the Ministry, Harry wanted to shout he was dating the Malfoy heir.

“Shacklebolt will keep him occupied for at least two hours, but you know how the man loves to talk, so you may get another thirty minutes, and then he has to walk back to his office, so maybe three hours,” Astoria told Harry. “Good luck; you’ll need it.”

*  *  *

“Astoria, get in here!” Draco bellowed from his office. He’d been in a bad mood all day.

Rolling her eyes, Astoria walked into his office. “Yes, boss?”

“Do _not_ call me that. This bloody meeting with Shacklebolt tomorrow morning at 8:30 am. What idiot scheduled _that_?” He scowled at his desk diary.

Astoria had to stifle her grin. “I value my job too much to argue with the Minister for Magic, Draco. He made the request himself. I, your humble servant, must obey.”

Draco snorted at that. “You, humble! Don’t make me laugh.”

The appointment in his diary, one he could not ignore, put him in a worse mood. He had intended to spend tomorrow morning making love to Harry in the new bed he’d bought, but that idea was out of the door. In a fit of temper, he picked up the report he’d just signed off on and threw it across the room, parchment flying everywhere. Astoria snorted in amusement before she walked out, leaving him to deal with his parchment-strewn office himself, which did not improve his mood at all.

*  *  *

By the time Draco got home that night, Harry was fast asleep on the lounge, in those hideous sweatpants he hated; there was also a small note on the kitchen table that said " _Chicken casserole in fridge x_ ". Draco was glad he’d fallen for a man who could cook.

A Heating Spell warmed his dinner; cleaning up afterwards, with a full stomach, he watched Harry sleep.. He worked far too hard in Draco’s opinion. That was like the the pot calling the cauldron black, but Draco sat at a desk all day while Harry was out on the streets chasing down the Dark wizards.

That strip of tanned stomach drew Draco like a Niffler to gold, so he leaned down to kiss Harry awake. “Come on, sleepy head, bed time for you.” Sleepy green eyes met amused grey.

“You’re home,” Harry muttered.

“No, it's a burglar,” Draco teased.

“Well, don’t let my boyfriend catch you. He’s the jealous type, you know.”

Even after a year Draco still felt a thrill when Harry called him that. “Come on, bedtime. It's late and I have a bloody 8:30 am meeting with Shacklebolt,” he grumbled, missing Harry’s secret grin.

*  *  *

“Don’t throw the…” Harry gave up with a sigh as Draco threw the alarm clock across the room... again. It gave out a final _brrring_ and scurried under the dresser.

“It's 7:00 am, Harry! Who gets up for work at _seven bloody o’clock_?”

Harry resisted the urge to tell him most people did in fact get up at 7:00 am.

“Are we still on for lunch?” Harry asked laying back against the pillows, watching Draco get ready. This was his favourite part of the day, watching Draco shave and pick out his clothes for the day. Today, it was the dark blue suit, pale grey shirt and the blue tie Harry had bought him for his last birthday.

“Are you getting up, lazy?” Draco asked as he knotted his tie, watching Harry in the mirror.

“Why? I don’t have an 8:30 am meeting!” Harry could not hide his grin at the dirty look Draco shot him; he blew air kisses across the room.

“Fine, I’m going. I’ll see you later.” Giving Harry a quick kiss, Draco Floo’d to work to prepare for his meeting, still grumbling about the early hour.

As soon as Harry heard the Floo shut down, he bolted out of bed and into the shower. Drinking a mug of tea while he buttered toast afterwards, he checked his list one last time. He couldn’t help but feel thankful for the existence of trashy teenage witch magazines as he rinsed his mug, only to then grab the bags hidden under the stairs. As he was checking the contents one last time, the wand in his back pocket vibrated to signal that Draco had left for his meeting. Having your boyfriend’s assistant in on things was of a distinct advantage.

Apparating into Draco’s office, Harry got to work, and it wasn’t long before Harry stood back to admire his efforts. He jumped a mile as he heard a loud laugh behind him. Turning around, he saw Astoria in the doorframe, and his surprised look turned into a glare.

“You scared the hell out of me!” He exclaimed with a short scoff to her unconcerned shrug.

“You know he will hex your balls for this, don’t you?”

This time the unconcerned shrug was Harry’s.

“I doubt that. He likes my balls the way they are!” He grinned at Astoria’s exaggerated eye roll.

“You’d best hurry. He’s due back soon,” she said with a warning look before she walked out, shaking her head and muttering something about childish men.

* * *

Twenty minutes after the meeting had ended, Draco got away from Shacklebolt. The man loved to talk and that had been the longest, most tedious two hours of Draco’s life. That whole meeting could have been handled via interoffice memo. Nodding to Astoria and throwing open his office door, Draco stopped in shock.

His entire office was full of shiny red heart-shaped balloons, some of their strings long enough to brush his desk. He couldn't see a single empty inch of ceiling; in addition, an enormous white teddy bear sat in his office chair, holding a red love heart pillow that proclaimed " _I love you this much_ ".. It wasn’t too much of a stretch of imagination to guess who was behind this over-exaggeration of affection.

It was neither a snarl nor a smirk that was tugging at Draco’s lips, it was a full blown smile—and he couldn’t contain it. While Draco knew his parents loved him, they were not the demonstrative types. This was more than he’d ever expected and it made his heart swell for that idiot he’d fallen for. Draco could not tear his gaze away from his heart-stuffed office. There must have been at least three hundred balloons floating against the ceiling and that ridiculous bear that Draco knew would have pride of place in the bedroom for the foreseeable future.

“Did you know about this?” he asked Astoria who was peering over his shoulder. He didn’t have to look at her to sense her shrug.

“Who do you think suggested an 8:30 am meeting?” Astoria admitted and his glare told her she’d pay for that. “Oh come on, it was worth it!Look at your new office! Now, what are you going to do about it?”

Somehow the taunting from his former girlfriend over his current boyfriend was just the push Draco needed as he walked to the door of the outer office, bracing his hands on the door frame before he leant out. He could see Harry’s office on the other side of the floor. Harry’s door was open but the blinds were down so Draco knew he was in there.

“Harry James Potter!” he yelled across the office to a few startled jumps and a lot of head turning. Draco ignored them all. “Potter!” he yelled again and tried to control his smirk as Harry walked out of his office to stand in the doorway. His boyfriend was wearing Draco’s favourite v-neck green jumper, his chest hair peeking through; the sleeves were pushed up and his arms folded over his chest. Those tight grey trousers accentuated his thighs, and Draco was well aware they hugged Harry’s arse too.

“That’s my shirt, Potter.” Draco said loud enough that the whole floor, who were now watching their interchange with great interest, could hear him.

“Yep,” Harry replied, adding some snap to the “p”, smirking at Draco, who was now stalking across the room; he was eager to know what he'd do next. His smirk kept threatening to turn into a full happy grin; Draco knew that his boyfriend loved his possessive side. And there was probably a shiver running down his spine too by now.

“I take it you’re responsible for that...explosion in my office?” Draco asked, eyebrow raised in query, fighting his own smirk. It wouldn’t do to let Harry know he was thrilled with it.

“Yep,” Harry replied, again with the pop, not even bothering to contain his own grin. Clearly, he was very pleased with himself; being the sneaky Slytherin he was, Draco knew he had to have the final say in this argument.

Taking the last few steps that put him right in front of his unrepentant boyfriend, Draco let the smile he’d been trying to contain free rein.

“Happy Valentine’s Day love,” Draco said before dragging Harry into his arms to kiss him senseless. In the background, he could vaguely hear their department erupting into cheers of approval.

Finally coming up for breath, Harry smiled in return.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Draco.Here’s to many more...” Harry linked their hands and turned to face their department, there was no hiding their relationship now.


End file.
